deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Manta
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Black Manta is a character from DC Comics and is the archenemy of Aquaman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Manta vs Afro Samurai (Completed) * Black Manta vs Black Panther * Boba Fett vs Black Manta * Cyclops VS Black Manta * Darth Vader vs Black Manta (Completed) * Black Manta vs Green Goblin (Completed) * Iron Man vs Black Manta (Completed) * Killmonger vs Black Manta (Completed) * Black Manta vs The Predator (Completed) * Black Manta Vs Raven Branwen * Storm Shadow vs Black Manta * Man Ray vs Black Manta With The Legion of Doom * Legion of Doom vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Battles Royale * Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 2 (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arlong (One Piece) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Davy Jones (Pirates of the Carribean) * Erik Killmonger * Guts (Berserk) * Iron Man * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) * Kraven the Hunter * Man Ray (Spongebob) * Namor the Sub-Mariner * Raven Branwen (RWBY) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Syndrome * Ursula (Disney) History A notorious treasure hunter, Black Manta was contacted by Doctor Stephen Shin to aquire Atlantean blood to prove the existence of Atlantis - more specifically, the blood of Arthur Curry, also known as the Aquaman. Manta ambushed Arthur in his home, and during the ensuing conflict, Thomas Curry, Arthur's father, suffered a heart attack and died the following day. Consumed by wrath, Arthur found Manta's ship, and killed a man in it - Manta's father. Black Manta has sworn revenge against the Aquaman, aiming to tear down everything Arthur stands for and to kill everyone he loves. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: David Hyde *Height: 6' 2" *Weight: 205 lbs *Occupation: Treasure Hunter, Assassin, Pirate, and Terrorist *Affiliation: The Society, N.E.M.O, Injustice League, O.R.G.E, the Legion of Doom and Suicide Squad *Father was killed by Aquaman *Is Autistic (retconned) *Was a former inmate at Arkham Asylum (retconned) *First super-villain in any comic that murdered an infant Powers and Abilities *Genius Level Intellect *Brilliant Tactician and Strategist *Enhanced Strength and Endurance *Skilled hand-to-hand combatant **Developed his own personalized fighting style effective in both water and land *Skilled Diver *Experienced Treasure Hunter *Expert Assassin *Adept Marksman Manta Suit *Customized diving suit *Insulated to stand the depths of the oceans **Sealed at the microscopic level **Has a bioelectric seal *Completely bullet proof *Grants Black Manta superhuman strength and durability *Gives him increased mobility in the water *Generates an electrical discharge powerful enough to knock out King Shark *Large helmet shields his head from trauma *Can shoot two optic lasers from his helmet's eyes *Has a holographic disguise for discretion Twin Daggers *Manta's main melee weapons of choice *Can be concealed in his forearms or in the back of his suit *Sharp enough to pierce Aquaman's near bullet proof skin Weapons and Gear *Wrist mounted harpoon darts *Harpoon Gun *Extended Trident *Bladed laser gun *Jetpack *Shoulder mounted rocket launchers *Grappling gun *Electrified gauntlets *Swords Feats * Grapples with Superman who is depowered at the time, but was still strong enough to break through steel with his fists * Became the leader of the Suicide Squad and N.E.M.O *Easily overpowered Aqualad *Survived being attacked by a Megalodon * Reacted fast enough to tag The Flash * Effortlessly beats down Captain Boomerang * Became the first non-founding leader of the Light * Fought evenly with Deathstroke * Survives the shockwaves of several explosions * Killed Deathstroke in the Flashpoint timeline * Nearly caused a war between Atlantis and the United States * Fights evenly with Aquaman on multiple occasions ** Survives being stabbed by Aquaman's Trident ** Cuts off Aquaman's hand ** Murdered Aquaman's son * Kicks down a metal door * Survived being electrocuted by Aqualad * Sneaks up on and kills "Outsider", the Earth-3 version of Alfred Pennyworth * His speed underwater was compared to a torpedo by Deathstroke * Kills Kahina the Seer * Survives the high pressure of a forcibly changed tide * Kills a guard while restrained * Survived having his face bitten off by King Shark * Slits the throat of a guard with nothing, but a coin * Takes down Deadshot, Harley Quinn, and Captain Boomerang simultaneously * Tanks a beating from Mazahs, an alternate version of Alex Luthor with powers similar to Shazam Flaws *Questionable sanity **His obsession with Aquaman being only drive, having briefly retired while it appeared Aquaman died. *Is a bit short tempered *Reliance on his gadgets *Somewhat arrogant *Does not have a good relationship with his son, except in Young Justice *Despite his suit's impressive durability, enough explosive power or blunt force will eventually shatter most of it, leaving him exposed *Still only human Gallery Injustice 2 - Black Manta Universal Outtro.gif Manta_hgVoAAWHpZ.jpg|Black Manta in Injustice 2 6747352-black manta by hz designs dctkgfl-pre.png|In Aquaman Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Assassin Category:Atlanteans Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Injustice characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Pirates Category:Pure Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Tragic Villains Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Legion of Doom Members